Black Waters
by Immortal Lovett
Summary: Bellatrix Black owns her younger sister Narcissa....taunting her, teasing her, torturing her....but never delivering the fruit....how long would Narcissa be able control her black desires for? Hot 3 shot


Narcissa Black needed to bathe. She had spent the morning and better part of the afternoon cramped beside sweaty teenagers in musky overheated classrooms, studying intensely even though nothing much was retained besides the sun's rays in her heavy robes. The sun had been beating down on her white hair for the remainder of the afternoon where she had sat chatting with her friends and Lucius, her new boyfriend, out in the castle's grounds.

As predicted by her pureblood status and her family's adoration for dark magic Narcissa had followed tradition and ended up being sorted into Slytherin. Only Sirius, who had failed to make the cut, ended up in Gryffindor alongside the mudbloods that the Black's loved to hate. Narcissa hated Sirius. In her opinion, he didn't even deserve to bear their surname any longer.

Neatly folding her fresh white towel and placing it to one side of the bathroom on the purpose built wooden shelves, Cissy slipped her black robes from her slender shoulders, letting them pool on the cold grey tiled floor. She had selected her favourite lacy white bra for today, figuring its lightness would prevent excess perspiration in the summer weather. Her almost see through matching white knickers clung to the curves of her womanly hips, flesh of private areas peeking through the lace provocatively.

Kicking her shoes off, Cissy stepped carefully barefooted towards the large sunken pool-like tub, reaching her hands towards the nearest taps. As she bent, the lacy knickers squeezed her ass even tighter. Thankfully there were no portraits on the walls, she thought.

The pair of shiny silver taps began expelled colourful liquid as she turned them on; the left one a pretty purple liquid, the right a glittery flow of silver. More taps were turned by her elegant hands, the tub filling up unnaturally fast due to the numerous streams of water.

Narcissa placed the big toe of her right foot into the water to test the temperature. Colours of the rainbow swirled around the break to the surface she had made, with the many bubbles parting for her as well. The bath was ready for her; she'd opted for lukewarm as the surrounding air in the castle remained warm from the days' weather. Returning her touch to each tap she twisted them off in turn.

She unclasped her bra, letting it fall from her pert breasts gently. Then she placed the bra on her neatly folded pile of clothes before sliding her fingers into her knickers and slowly easing them down her slim thighs. Narcissa had a curvaceous figure, full breasts and hips, and a pert shapely ass. She took after her mother's side, for she was a real woman too. However there was not an inch of fat on her, and she could get away with wearing anything she wanted….or nothing at all if she felt like it.

Chuckling to herself at this thought, Cissy stood on the edge of the tub and in one smooth motion she slipped down onto her ass, smooth legs dangling freely in the pretty water. She swirled them around, making circles in the swirling colours that made up her bath. She sighed heavily before sliding elegantly into the water and completely submerging herself.

Mere seconds later Narcissa resurfaced, her long fingers reaching to remove the strands of now dripping hair from her graceful face. She wiped the water from her eyes, beginning in the inner corners and forcing the liquid from her face before flicking her eyes open. A loud gasp escaped her lips uncontrollably. She had presumed she was alone.

Narcissa's older sister, Bellatrix Black, stood in the doorway of the bathroom wearing only a thin black silk gown, tied loosely around her skinny waist. The white flesh of her cleavage was just visible and made Cissy's stomach tighten as she thought of what hid beneath. The gown stopped mid thigh, allowing Cissy to appreciate her big sisters lithe yet womanly legs, and led her to imagine what the flowing silk was veiling at their tops.

'Cissy….what a pleasant surprise,' Bellatrix drawled, mockingly, taking a single step towards her, long curly black hair fallen past her shoulder, matted from the day's activities. Bellatrix was as dark as Narcissa was fair; her features as seductive as Cissy's were angelic.

Narcissa blinked her small blue eyes a number of times to check her older sister really was standing before her, barely clothed, as she bathed. Naked. Instantaneously and unconsciously her hands moved to cover herself even though Bella, currently sucking seductively on her middle finger as she eyed Cissy with lust clouded eyes, was unable to see what was below the surface. Even though Bella knew better than anyone, even Lucius, what Cissy looked like naked….

'Bella? Uh hi. You uh…. you gave me the password so I decided to make good use of the facilities.' Cissy stuttered slightly, her cheeks turning pink.

Bella looked straight at her sister, a look of derision on her face. A snide grin flickered over her luscious, pouty, dark red lips.

'Well isn't it coincidental that I might opt to bathe on the exact same evening? At the exact same hour?' Bella was now grinning sarcastically at Narcissa, almost daring her to challenge her. Of course she refused question her big sister, the one dabbling, slightly more than dabbling too from what she had heard, in the dark arts. Her lifeless knowing eyes fell to look at Bella's feet. She must comply.

'Yes. Extremely.' Narcissa told her sister what she wanted to hear. The slight smile that touched her lips betrayed her mock displeasure. It was not that she was reluctant to spend time with Bella; it was more the fear that Bella would soon discover what her 'pet' had been doing. And who she had been doing. If it weren't for this, the young blonde would secretly be intoxicated with rapture; never apparent on the surface for she was not allowed the freedom to express her emotions openly with Bella.

Cissy understood that Bella had come here tonight to punish her for her actions. Bella the little cunt tease that was her older sister.

'So.... I hear you and Rod Lestrange are dating.' Narcissa wished to detract away from the thick air of lust that separated the sisters, as it always did. She knew she was not the only one who felt it. She knew Bella was playing her games.

A knowing smile spread over Bella's purple lips as she daintily untied the thin silk tie from her waist, allowing the gown to fall open and reveal the forbidden fruit. Bella knew that Narcissa's cunt was throbbing for her once again. She revelled in this knowledge. The power Bella held over her sister.... teasing her.... stringing her along by her tight virginal little cunt was enough to send Bella over the edge when she was alone.

'You know Cissy....'Bella removed the finger from her pouty lips with a gentle 'pop', 'I would tell you....exactly....' Narcissa watched as the finger traced a pressurised line down the pale skin of Bella's neck and landed upon one erect, rose tipped breast, 'what that boy's tongue can do to me....' Narcissa swallowed hard as Bella rolled her eyes back dramatically....

Narcissa hastily cleared her throat loudly, her eyes not quite as focused as they were mere seconds ago. She had purposefully cut her sister short as she was unsure how much more she could handle. The temperature in the stone walled bathroom had risen a few degrees already.

'I have heard....he's quite the stud isn't he?' Narcissa failed to hide the envy that was stuck like a tickle in her throat that scratched persistently and didn't relent no matter how hard she coughed. Bella, as usual, never failed to pick up on her sister's reaction.

Bella hummed her agreement as she carefully allowed the gown to fall from one bony shoulder....then the next....her snakelike tongue, sharp as a dagger, traced itself over her upper lip, eyes locked on her prey.


End file.
